


Week 1: Месть

by Laisarre



Series: 10 weeks challenge [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Prosthesis, Rafe gets prosthetic leg, Rafe survives
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: "AU, в которой любимый персонаж выживает".Рейф спасся с тонущего корабля Эвери. Что произошло с ним дальше?





	Week 1: Месть

Месть.  
  
Можно было бы подумать, что именно это помогло Рейфу выжить. Желание отомстить чертовым братьям Дрейк. Желание отомстить Надин. Желание отомстить всем тем, из-за кого он оказался под горой сокровищ на тонущем корабле.  
  
Но это было не так. Его не интересовала глупая месть. Он просто не привык сдаваться.  
  
Именно поэтому, когда Рейф очнулся наполовину под водой, придавленный к полу корабля золотом, которое он так стремился найти, он начал бороться за свою жизнь, не останавливаясь на то, чтобы подумать. На это у него будет полно времени в будущем — так он решил.  
  
Дышать было больно и тяжело — наверняка были сломаны ребра, да и прибывающая вода в этом никак не помогала.  
  
Одна нога попросту не двигалась и не ощущалась. Отсутствие боли помогало, но обездвиженная конечность — совсем нет.  
  
Несмотря на это Рейф смог выбраться. Его сил не хватило бы на то, чтобы доплыть до берега, куда направились Нейтан и Сэм, но их оказалось как раз достаточно, чтобы выползти на берег и добраться до другого выхода из пещеры до такого, как она обвалится. Это было чистой удачей.  
  
И если бы не она, эта самая удача, там бы Рейф и умер. В его состоянии он бы просто не смог выбраться из подземного лабиринта Эвери. Но один из сбежавших наемников задержался на выходе и заметил Рейфа. Он верно рассудил, что живой Рейф сможет заплатить ему больше, чем мертвый. И это спасло Рейфу жизнь.  
  
Его чертовы деньги.  
  
Через месяц врачи выдали Рейфу финальное заключение: правую ногу не спасти.  
  
Сначала были сомнения, что Рейф сможет ей пользоваться, и это было… это было не страшно, правда. Рейф был уверен, что с его удачей, которую он вдруг обрел на тонущем корабле, все можно будет восстановить. Но, похоже, на спасение жизнь он всю удачу и растратил.  
  
Ребра заживали долго, а еще оказались сломаны ключицы и обе ноги. И вот, одну из них теперь, по мнению коллегии врачей, нужно было ампутировать.  
  
Первоначальный шок быстро сменился планами. Это не страшно. Он сможет позволить себе хороший протез.  
  
Может быть, ему даже не нужно будет отказываться от…  
  
Только тогда Рейф осознал, что произошло.  
  
Сокровища Эвери? Они были найдены. И ни одной монеты из них не досталась Рейфу. А братья Дрейк, наверняка, уверены в его смерти и уже присвоили находку себе, ведь Надин не стала бы этим заморачиваться. Все то, за что он бился эти годы? Пропало в одно мгновение.  
  
Месть?  
  
Пожалуй, было самое время подумать о ней.  
  
Да только после операции, пожалуй, и реабилитации. Ведь раньше — не было смысла.  
  
Спустя пол года Рейф, наконец, смог выйти из больницы, почти что на своих двоих.  
  
Операция прошла не без осложнений, но ничего смертельного не случилось. Он чуть не потерял вторую ногу, но ведь не потерял, верно?  
  
Все это лечение проело значительную дыру в его финансах, учитывая, что все это время ему так же нужно было оплачивать человека, который замещал его в его же компании. Месть братьям Дрейкам пришлось отложить еще на какое-то время.  
  
Новая — не живая — нога была удивительной. Она не уставала так, как вторая, хотя к ее использованию пришлось… привыкать. В какой-то момент Рейф даже думал, что, может, и лучше будет получить сразу два протеза, но он понимал, что это глупая мысль.  
  
Когда Рейф вернулся в свой офис, на мгновение он поймал себя на мысли — «что дальше в моем поиске?». Он не успел остановить себя, и воспоминание, что дальше ничего, оказалось довольно болезненным.  
  
В больнице у Рейфа не было времени всерьез обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Он был занят другим — своим восстановлением.  
  
Рейф предпочитал не вспоминать о том, что во снах он иногда душил Нейтана Дрейка на палубе корабля Эвери, пока вокруг бушевал пожар.  
  
Так вот, в больнице Рейфу было совсем не до этого. Сейчас же, разглядывая карты на стенах офисах, он понимал, что теперь это — реальность. Только карты и мечты ему и остаются. Нельзя вернуться во времени и еще раз найти пиратское сокровище. Более того, Рейф не знал больше таких же по масштабу загадок, которые еще не раскрыл бы чертов Нейтан Дрейк.  
  
И что ему оставалось? Сдаться и заняться исключительно своей компанией?  
  
Ну уж нет. Рейф был не из таких людей. Он никогда не мог насытиться одной лишь официальной работой.  
  
Нужно было просто найти что-то, о чем не знали братья Дрейки.  
  
…после того, как компания встанет обратно на ноги, конечно же. Рейф был разумным человеком. Он не мог просто с головой броситься в омут, ничего не обдумав и не подготовив.  
  
Однако теперь по вечерам Рейф не отказывал себе в удовольствии обдумать, как он расправится с братьями Дрейк. Обгонит их и добьется чего-то, полностью своего. А заодно, возможно, убьет надоедливых Нейтана и Сэма. Разве они заслуживали продолжать жить и пользоваться сокровищами, которые нашли только с помощью Рейфа?  
  
Почему-то Рейф не сомневался, что они ими пользовались.  
  
Когда с момента инцидента с кораблем Эвери прошло десять месяцев, Рейф впервые что-то узнал про братьев Дрейк. Точнее, про этого чертового предателя Сэма, который просто не умел честно сотрудничать, как оказалось.  
  
Сэм продолжил свою карьеру охотника за сокровищами, и чудом избежал тюрьмы в Италии. Рейф и представить не мог, что за работу Сэм там выполнял. Да и не хотел представлять, если честно.  
  
Рейф услышал об этом на закрытом аукционе, куда он приехал купить что-то для интерьера — и, быть может, что-то полезное для его целей.  
  
История о Сэме вызвала у него недовольство, но оно было ничем по сравнению с тем, что Рейф испытал, когда кто-то из обсуждавших Дрейка заговорил про Нейтана.  
  
-До брата ему все равно далеко, хоть и старший, — сказал кто-то со смешком. — Все-таки Нейтан Дрейк леге-  
  
На этом человек замолчал, потому что Рейф, не раздумывая, вытащил пистолет и выстрелил в его затылок. Хах. Он снова застрелил человека, который это сказал. Почти сказал.  
  
Охрана вокруг него достала оружие, люди удивленно заохали и разошлись по сторонам. Но Рейф прекрасно понимал, как что-то происходит на таких мероприятиях. Поэтому он убрал пистолет, развернулся к организатору и просто сказал:  
  
-Я заплачу за это неудобство. Прошу прощения.  
  
Скоро прибежали уборщики и начали отмывать плитку от крови. Труп куда-то унесли охранники.  
  
Рядом с Рейфом Дрейков больше не обсуждали. И пусть. Рейф слышал достаточно.  
  
Достаточно, чтобы понять, что он слишком долго тянул со своей местью.


End file.
